


Suffering

by StevetheIcecube



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Difficut apprentices, First apprentice, Fishing, Gen, Hunting, Leader's kits, WindClan turned RiverClan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevetheIcecube/pseuds/StevetheIcecube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The feeling of pleasure derived from seeing another's misfortune.</p><p>This is what Coalstorm saw in her first apprentice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffering

My first apprentice. My very first!

I've always loved the idea of training an apprentice. I took odd goes at it with Stormtail and Acornwing when their respective mentors got tired of seeing them be so disrespectful to me.

Let's just say it didn't turn out well...

Anyway, back to Briarpaw. He seems very spiteful, I'd rather train Ivypaw, to be honest. But her mother saw her potential to be a great warrior and is training her herself.

All I'm doing is showing him how to hunt. Nothing too bad could happen from that, right? Well, I could think of many, but it's better than doing fighting training and possibly ending up with clawmarks somewhere on my body. Which would definitely be a possibility.

"Come on, Briarpaw!" I called into the apprentice den "I'm taking you to hunt!"

"Urgh... I don't want to get... Oh, wait! I'm coming!" He called, and I smiled. Maybe he would turn out okay.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, Briarpaw was out in the forest with me, trying to get some moss from out behind his ears. "Stop there. You'll never concentrate if you keep doing that." I walked behind him and plucked it out.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I stopped when we reached the river, its water flowing around the rocks at a slow pace. It was very safe to fish. "Here, Briarpaw. I'm going to teach you how to fish."

"So there'll be no hunting your WindClan rabbits?" He said, mockingly

"No there won't be." I said, brushing his insult off. "Stand on one of these rocks, carefully, mind." He did as he was told, but wobbled a bit. "Don't let your shadow fall on the water. The fish will flee."

Briarpaw nodded, a look of concentration on his face. "Well, how do I catch them?" He demanded.

Light flashed on the water, and I saw a small fish. I darted my front left paw forward, and shot my claws out, piercing the fish's skin and getting a good grip. I pulled it out of the water and it flipped onto the bank when I released it. It went still in a matter of seconds.

"Woah..." Briarpaw said, slightly awed. I admit, I did it like that to show off. Normally I quickly dab my paw in and it would be dead before it was out of the water, but I need to make Briarpaw realise I'm a RiverClan cat, not a WindClan cat.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Briarpaw tried many times to catch a fish, but by sunhigh, had still not caught anything. Suddenly, I saw his claws flash and he pulled a fish out of the water. He dropped it, and I was ready to call him a mousebrain before he got the fish again, and stuck it in the water.

I was transfixed by what he was doing. He let the fish have a few breaths of water, then pulled it out again, and cut it in half. I looked at him sternly when he looked up, a look in his eyes that made me think I can't train this cat. "Why did you do that?"

"I was making it suffer. Its kin kept running, so it had to pay. It was fun, anyway."

"No, it didn't. Be thankful to all prey you catch. No warrior enjoys the pain of anything."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hailstar looked annoyed "From this moment on, I will mentor Briarpaw, and Coalstorm will mentor Ivypaw." No one cheered, except Darkleaf and Lilycloud, and everyone stared until they shut up.

Ivypaw smiled at me, and I smiled back. At least a few cats were happy with the change.

My second apprentice. I hope this one lasts more than one day.


End file.
